


Branching Out

by potentiality_26



Category: The Exorcist (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Double Drabble, F/F, Ficlet, Future Fic, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:42:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potentiality_26/pseuds/potentiality_26
Summary: She let her roommate drag her to a disastrous dance department rehearsal, saw Kat supervising a light change, and never stopped looking.  Later, when she learned what connected them, she would call it fate or God’s will- only she didn’t believe in fate, and though certain events had made believing in God a forgone conclusion she still thought He was probably a giant douche.Here's to new experiences.





	Branching Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 Challenge 592: purpose.

“You want me to take an acting class,” Verity said slowly.  “On purpose.”

“I know STEM is more your thing,” Kat replied, as if _I know_ actually meant _I tolerate with my customary grace_.  “But it’s good to branch out sometimes.”

Branching out was how she met Kat.  She let her roommate drag her to a disastrous dance department rehearsal, saw Kat supervising a light change, and never stopped looking.  Later, when she learned what connected them, she would call it fate or God’s will- only she didn’t believe in fate, and though certain events had made believing in God a forgone conclusion she still thought He was probably a giant douche.

“You might even enjoy yourself.”  Kat rested her chin on Verity’s textbook.

Verity’s advisor _had_ been making noises about her becoming more ‘well-rounded’.  

And she and Kat might see more of each other.  Kat was all backstage now; Verity had never seen her dance, never really understood what she lost- but she still looked at Kat’s scarred kneecap, folded beneath her as they studied together on the university lawn, and thought about kissing her there or something.

She didn’t.  She just said, “I’ll think about it.”

Kat grinned.    

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [tumblr](http://potentiality-26.tumblr.com).


End file.
